User blog:Arigarmy/Mario
Summary Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario Bros. games and spinoff titles. He is a plumber who was born as one of the Seven Star Children destined for greatness, with a star resting in his heart. He is usually tasked with going on several adventures to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. Stats Destructive Ability: Wall ClassCan break solid brick blocks that are roughly half his size in Super Mario Bros.Can break solid brick blocks that are bigger than him in Super Mario 64 DS.break a thick concrete plate in Super Mario Sunshine.Can defeat Giant Goombas in a single stomp in Super Mario Galaxy.Can knock back rocky meteorites in Super Mario Galaxy 2Is strong enough to break apart a Big Brolder in Super Mario 3D World., higher with some Power-Ups Some power-ups and items grant temporary boosts to Mario's Destructive Ability. Strength: Wall Class'''See Sources 1 - 6Can lift throw King Bob-Omb in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, who has an estimated weight of 15,326 metric tons.Can lift and throw Bowser in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, who has an estimated minimum weight of 1.4279 metric tons., '''higher with some Power-Ups Some power-ups and items grant temporary boosts to Mario's Strength. Speed: Athletic ClassIs assumingly going at these speeds when running and jumping, higher with some Power-Ups Some power-ups and items grant temporary boosts to Mario's Speed. Durability: Wall Class'''See Sources 1 - 6Could survive a fall of many stories in Super Mario Odyssey., '''higher with some Power-Ups Some power-ups and items grant temporary boosts to Mario's Durability. Range: Melee range, higher with some Power-UpsSome power-ups and items grant temporary boosts to Mario's Range. Note: Mario's rating is given from his appearances in the "main series" of Mario platformer titles. Other specific game variants will have their own profiles. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Stat Amplification:' Select power-ups temporarily alter Mario's strength, speed, and durability. Note: This only applies to Mario in his base form, not from all of his power-ups. Equipment *'Bee Mushroom:' Transforms Mario into Bee Mario. It allows him to hover for a short period of time. Mario can also climb onto a surface that is made out of honeycomb. Water will instantly revert Mario back to his base form. *'Boo Mushroom:' Transforms Mario into Boo Mario. It allows him to have the same abilities of a boo and become intangible at will. If light hits Mario's body, Mario will instantly revert back to his base form. *'Boomerang Flower:' Transforms Mario into Boomerang Mario. It allows him to wield and throw an endless supply of boomerangs. *'Cape Feather:' Transforms Mario into Cape Mario. It allows him to gain Flight once he reaches a certain running speed. *'Cappy:' A Bonnetter with the ability to transform into any type of headwear. Cappy assumes the form of Mario's lucky hat after it is shredded by Bowser. When thrown onto other objects, it allows Mario to possess it as long as the possessed is still alive and doesn't already have headwear/can be thrown onto as headwear. *'Carrot:' Transforms Mario into Bunny Mario. The new bunny ears on top of Mario's hat allows him to glide through the air. Weaknesses References Category:Blog posts